Down A** B**** (remix)
by DeadGirlINC Drusilla
Summary: Summary: Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, and Amy Dumas, rap/sing this song at a concert. My attempt at cute humor. *Parental Advisory, explicit content*


Down 4 U (Down Ass B**** remix)  
  
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, and Amy Dumas, rap/sing this song at a concert. My attempt at cute humor. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything in here:,( I took the lyrics with out permission)  
  
A/N: This is my attempt at humor, I guess, but Jeff Hardy will play Ja Rule's part, Stacy Keibler will play Ashanti's, Amy Dumas will play Charlie Baltimore's, and Trish Stratus will play Vita's. I changed some of the words so it could go with the fic. I hope you guys like it, and review, please, that's all I ask. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff Hardy and Stacy Keibler come out, his arm draped over her as she flaunts her sexy outfit. The beat of the song starts to play as Jeff stretches out his arms with Stacy dancing and grinding in front of him. She looks at him, with her mic. in her hand.  
  
[Chorus; Jeff+Stacy] Stacy: I wanna be yo' chick. I wanna be down for you.  
  
Jeff: Do you trust me? (Yea) Love me?(Yea) You puttin' it on me you must be  
  
Stacy: Your down ass chick. I wanna be your chick. And only for you baby(I'll ride for you) Yea(Die for you) Yea (Do anything you want me to) I'll be your down ass chick  
  
Jeff: Yo, this is no intention To be offensive to women By calling ya'll bitches My down ass bitches Still, my queen bitches Cut look clean on the finger Next to that finger you flipped me at And there's no in between me and you Only me and you Who else gon' put it on ya like Jeff Hardy And God only looks after children and fools And you're not so who gon' look after you? Me baby  
  
Trish Stratus comes out, skipping, dancing in front of Jeff. Grinding as well. She looks at him and drapes her arm over him.  
  
Trish: True baby, it's only for you baby Trish's thighs only divide if you inside Cuz I love the way you touch me Nobody can get it And if it's comin' or gunnin Just considered it's spitted So when you gone for a minute I just fantasize Like if it's you all in it Then I'm satisfied till you come back to me Holdin' stacks and jewels T-R-I-S-H and my nigga J.H. Baby  
  
[Chorus; Jeff+Stacy] Stacy: I wanna be yo' chick. I wanna be down for you.  
  
Jeff: Do you trust me? (Yea) Love me?(Yea) You puttin' it on me you must be  
  
Stacy: Your down ass chick. I wanna be your chick. And only for you baby(I'll ride for you) Yea(Die for you) Yea (Do anything you want me to) I'll be your down ass chick  
  
Stacy: I'm gonna be here when you need me Jeff baby, can always count on me And you don't ever have to worry(worry) You know I'll make it in a hurry(hurry) here for you and I will never leave Shed tears fo' you, cuz boy, you got to me There will never be another fo' me(fo' me) You will always be my one and only(only)  
  
Jeff: Babygirl, would you bust your gun wit me?  
  
Stacy: Yea, Yea  
  
Jeff: Lie to the Feds if they come get me?  
  
Stacy: Yea, Yea  
  
Jeff: If I die would you kill fo' me?  
  
Stacy: Yea, Yea  
  
Jeff: Are you trustin' me?  
  
Stacy: Yea, Yea  
  
Jeff: Are you lovin me?  
  
Stacy: Yea, Yea  
  
Jeff: Yea, let's get gwenin' like we Ashford and Simpson Or like Anna Mae on one of they good days You smile like smile rays 5'11 with brown eyes and long sexy legs  
  
[Chorus; Jeff+Stacy] Stacy: I wanna be yo' chick. I wanna be down for you.  
  
Jeff: Do you trust me? (Yea) Love me?(Yea) You puttin' it on me you must be  
  
Stacy: Your down ass chick. I wanna be your chick. And only for you baby(I'll ride for you) Yea(Die for you) Yea (Do anything you want me to) I'll be your down ass chick  
  
Amy Dumas comes strutting with her mic. on stage dancing with Jeff as the two ladies stand aside and show their moves. She stands with Jeff and faces him.  
  
Amy: Now baby, I told you I can show you Better than I can tell you Blow trial, bring commissaries and mail You them sweet words and naked force I'm still that pretty down ass 2 cars behind yo' 6 And not just any clown ass Glockin my round ass only a down ass And it's all for you I grown a tad bit Since we been at it like rabbits The booty lil' plumper and it's...  
  
Jeff: All for Jeff baby  
  
Amy: Shit, who gonna love you like that? thug with you stacked to the ceiling Or splittin' a dub wit you Cuz I play mah position with cold D's and O.G.'s Until that blood shed, blood red, or we OD'd Remember every word that you told me?  
  
Jeff: Show me, hold me  
  
Amy: All you need in yo' life is Chuck, drugs, and dubs And 22's now tell me who the honey fo' you? Chuck  
  
Stacy gets closer to Jeff, running her fingers through his hair as she takes his cap off. He slides his arm around her waist  
  
[Chorus; Jeff+Stacy] Stacy: I wanna be yo' chick. I wanna be down for you.  
  
Jeff: Do you trust me? (Yea) Love me?(Yea) You puttin' it on me you must be  
  
Stacy: Your down ass chick. I wanna be your chick. And only for you baby(I'll ride for you) Yea(Die for you) Yea (Do anything you want me to) I'll be your down ass chick  
  
Stacy: I wanna be yo' chick. I wanna be down for you.  
  
Jeff: Do you trust me? (Yea) Love me?(Yea) You puttin' it on me you must be  
  
Stacy: Your down ass chick. I wanna be your chick. And only for you baby(I'll ride for you) Yea(Die for you) Yea (Do anything you want me to) I'll be your down ass chick 


End file.
